


Filling in the Sexual Gaps: Original Trilogy.

by Randomgeek45



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens, Asari Characters, Extended Scene, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Future Fic, Humans, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Normandy-SR2, Other, Quarians, Reapers, Rewrite, SSV Normandy, Science Fiction, Sex, Turians, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: With the Mass Effect Trilogy legendary edition (Remaster) being in the works with an emphasis on being ‘more adult’ when it comes to the nude/sex scenes my imagination conjured a whirlwind of possibilities. So I’m here to fill in the sexual gaps yet again. As before I've scripted them to continue on from the main romance scenes within the games and are presented as if you are playing the game yourself. Each scene is only short so its a quick read and I will be adding more over the coming weeks.Also check out Filling in the Sexual Gaps: Andromeda.
Relationships: Diana Allers/Female Shepard, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor, Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kelly Chambers/Female Shepard, Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Steve Cortez/Male Shepard, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 82
Kudos: 61





	1. Femshep and Kaiden. (ME1)

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect.
> 
> First romance Femshep and Kaiden. Takes place in Shepard’s quarters before the final battle with Sovereign.

“This can’t change anything. This is a good crew, the finest I’ve served with. I don’t want to mess it up” Kaiden finishes. 

_Love theme begins to play._

It is here the sex scene begins as Shepard pulls him close, kissing and caressing him as the camera flashes between their movements until it fades to black. The camera would then open to a nude shot of Kaiden (ass/muscular back) as he approaches Shepard who is stood before the bed, also naked. 

Kaiden strokes a lock of her hair (Chin if Femshep is bald) and stares deep into her eyes as she runs her palm across his back.

“Your an incredible woman Shepard” Kaiden would say as a reaction prompt appears on screen.

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard with turn within his arms, knock him playfully onto the bed and climb atop him. She’ll smirk and rest her palms upon his chest and kiss him passionately. 

The camera would then cut to a rear shot of Shepard on top of Kaiden. (Femshep ass shot) This final camera shot would then slowly drift to the right hand side of the screen and fade to black as Shepard begins to thrust her hips back and forth. Both Shepard and Kaiden’s heavy breathing and sighs of pleasure fading into the low hum of the Normandy’s engines. 

  
***If the player chooses not to react** Kaiden will finish his sentence and kiss her passionately on the lips. He will wrap his arms around her and lay her down upon the bed, crawling on top of her. 

“And your an incredible man Kaiden” Shepard would reply as she returns his passionate kiss. The camera would then cut to a rear shot of Kaiden (Kaiden ass shot again) as Shepard opens her legs. This final camera shot would drift off to the left hand side of the screen and fade to black as Kaiden begins to thrust his hips back and forth with Shepard’s legs wrapped around him. Both Shepard and Kaiden’s heavy breathing and sighs of pleasure fading into the low hum of the Normandy’s engines. 


	2. Male Shepard and Ashley. (ME1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Shepard’s quarters before the final battle with Sovereign.

“Get over here” Shepard teases.   
“Make me” Ashley replies playfully. 

_*ME1 Romance theme plays*_

Shepard pulls her close, kissing and caressing her as the camera flashes between their movements until it fades to black. The camera would then open to a nude shot of Ashley (ass shot) as she approaches Shepard who is stood before the bed, also naked.

Ashley stares up into the commanders eyes as the two kiss passionately. Behind, Shepard guides his palms down her back, gripping her firm buttocks tight. 

“I’ve never met a man like you Shepard” Ashley admits as a reaction prompt appears on screen. 

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will return Ashley’s passion with a kiss as he takes her by the legs and lifts her onto the bed. On her back Ashley will smirk and giggle as Shepard climbs atop her, kissing and caressing her body as he goes. 

The camera will then cut to a rear shot of Shepard (Shepard ass shot) as Ashley opens her legs.   
This final camera shot would drift off to the left hand side of the screen and fade to black as Shepard begins to thrust his hips back and forth with Ashley’s legs wrapped around him. 

“Oh Shepard” Ashley would sigh, her breathing heavy, both producing sighs of pleasure which fade into the low hum of the Normandy’s engines.

***If the player chooses not to react** Ashley will eye Shepard up and down.

“And you're all mine” She would finish as she pushes him down onto the bed and climbs atop him. Here she will smirk, rest her palms upon his chest and kiss him passionately. 

In the post love scene Ashley's hair will still be undone. (ME3 style)  
This will return to normal on the bridge of the Normandy.

The camera would then cut to a rear shot of Ashley on top of Shepard (Ashley ass shot) as he watches her untie her military hair bun and unleash her dark brown locks. (ME3 style) This final camera shot would then slowly drift to the right hand side of the screen and fade to black as Ashley begins to thrust her hips back and forth. Both Shepard and Ashley’s heavy breathing and sighs of pleasure fading into the low hum of the Normandy’s engines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else romance Ashley on a male play through?


	3. Femshep and Liara. (ME1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Shepard’s quarters before the final battle with Sovereign.

“Will you join with me Shepard? let our bodies and minds unite”  
“Just tell me what to do”

_*ME1 Romance theme plays*_

Shepard pulls her close, kissing and caressing her as the camera flashes between their movements until it fades to black. The camera would then open to a nude shot of Liara (Blue Asari ass shot) as she approaches Shepard. Shepard to approaches Liara, the two stood naked before one another. Passionately Shepard would kiss her neck and breasts as Liara throws her head back in a pleasurable state, her eyes suddenly turning black as she gasps her lovers name.

“Shepard”

The camera would flash as it circles them. A vast infinity of stars around them. A moment of bliss as they gaze deep into each others eyes.

“Shepard. I..I” Liara would say.

_*A timed reaction would then pop up on screen._

***If the player chooses to react** , Shepard will take her by the chin. 

“I love you to Liara” She would kiss her. The two gradually enveloped by a pink haze, the camera fading to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** , Liara will finish her words.

“I love you” Liara would kiss Shepard passionately. The two gradually enveloped by a blue haze, the camera fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it the remaster comes out at the end of September.


	4. Femshep and Sha’ira (ME1)

“Close your eyes and relax, commander” Sha’ira would kiss the commander as the camera fades to black. 

The camera would then open up to a shot of Sha’ira’s and Shepard’s bare asses (twin ass shot) as she leads her to her consort love pod. Sensually she would kiss Shepard and caress her body. Shepard would smirk as Sha’ira lays her down inside the pod and climbs atop her. Suddenly Sha’ira melds, her Asari eyes turning black, Shepard suddenly overwhelmed by a blissful sexual pleasure she cannot resist. The camera fades to black once more as she and Shepard’s palms link in union.


	5. Male Shepard and Miranda. (ME2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Shepard and Miranda romance ending. This is a big improvement in my opinion as it was obvious Bioware was deliberately hiding any form of nudity in the original. Would love to see this go down in any remaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the commencement of the suicide mission.

“Oh, pardon me commander” Miranda would approach Shepard by the elevator, her palm rested upon his chest.   
“I’ve cleared the engine room. I’ll be there in five minutes” Shepard smirks.   
“I should of known you wouldn’t settle for the captains quarters”  
“Leave your clothes by the door. I'll be waiting” She would wink, the elevator door closing, camera fading to black. 

_ME2 Romance music plays._

The scene would reopen as Shepard approaches the engine core door. Folded over a bar he finds Miranda’s Cerberus attire. Without a word he would look over his shoulder and undress before entering the mass effect core room naked. As he enters the camera would pan over Miranda’s body as she to is stood naked at the core control console, gazing up towards the mass effect core in all its glory. Over her shoulder she would peer. (Miranda back and ass shot) 

“Commander” She would say playfully.   
“Genetic modification” Shepard returns her smirk with one of his own as the core room door closes behind him.  
“Only for the best” Miranda would reply as she presses a button on the core control console, sealing them both inside. The lock mechanism echoes. “Now about you admiring my body” 

**An action prompt would appear on screen. !  
**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will march forward and take her from the rear. Miranda approves. From a side camera view slowly panning down their bodies Shepard would kiss and caress her neck and shoulders with his lips before sensually, yet firmly planting his palms upon her hips. Miranda’s breath hastens from the excitement as Shepard enters her behind. 

“You arse” She would playfully gasp much to Shepard’s amusement as he bends her over the control console. With Miranda bent over Shepard would begin to thrust hard and deep, their sighs of pleasure slowly drown out by the low hum of the mass effect core, the camera panning up towards its glow, fading to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Miranda will turn to Shepard, her firm body on display for the player as Shepard slowly approaches and takes her at the hip. Together the two would kiss passionately as the camera pans around them. Shepard would then lift Miranda onto the control console while she opens her legs and wraps them around him. Panting with passion Miranda would sigh as Shepard pulls her close and enters her. 

“Shepard” She would let slip with closed eyes and a satisfied smile. The camera would then switch to a rear shot (Miranda back and ass shot) as Shepard begins to thrust inside her, their sighs of pleasure fading into the low hum of the mass effect core, the camera once more panning up, fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you press the reaction prompt? 
> 
> Also who has the better ass Miranda or Cora?


	6. Femshep and Jacob (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femshep and Jacob. Takes place before the suicide mission.

“Win, lose, it doesn't matter. All I want is you” Jacob admits as he takes Shepard in his arms.   
“Sounds like you’d better make every minute count, Mr Taylor” Shepard would sensually respond as she kisses him passionately before the fish tank. 

**ME2 Romance theme plays.**

Within it’s sapphire aquatic light Shepard would allow herself to be caressed as Jacob explores her body with his hands, their lips locked as the player watches their fiery burst of passion. Suddenly Jacob would depart Shepard’s lips and take a step back. Shepard would look on in satisfaction as he undresses before her. Stood naked (Jacob muscular back and ass shot) for her and the player to admire Shepard would develop a playful smirk. 

***An action prompt would then appear on screen.**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard would slowly approach and playfully, yet firmly shove him down onto her bed. On the bed Jacob would watch with excitement as Shepard undresses and climbs a top him. (Femshep ass shot)  
“I think I’m going to enjoy this Jacob” Shepard would kiss him passionately while moving her hands, one planted upon his chest while she slides her other sensually down over his abs in sync with the camera, eventually sliding it down off screen (Suggesting she grabs his manhood) A sudden pleasurable grunt would take Jacob as he enters her much to Shepard’s satisfied glare. From a camera shot above Shepard would begin to thrust her hips as Jacob grunts and groans with pleasure underneath her. Out of the ceiling window in the top of Shepard’s quarters the camera would pan out into space, fading to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Jacob would watch, his reaction excitable from a camera shot over Shepard’s shoulder as she also undresses. With a smirk he would approach and take Shepard in his arms. Naked (A full nudity shot of the two with a focus on Jacob) the two would kiss passionately as a new camera shot would follow Shepard’s hands as she makes her way down his back, eventually gripping his behind. (Jacob ass shot) In a flurry of passion Shepard would allow herself to be lifted onto the bed as he climbs top her. From a camera shot above Jacob would begun to thrust inside her as Shepard lies on her back with her legs wrapped around him, both breathing heavily as the camera pans out into space through Shepard’s ceiling window, fading to black. 


	7. Male Shepard and Jack/Causal (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Shepard's causal sex scene, non romance.

“Well, what, right now then?”  
“All right, Jack. I like how you move” Shepard takes Jack in his arm.  
“I bet you do” Jack smirks as she biotic punches Shepard against the sub deck wall. 

Against him she would push herself, forcing herself upon him in an furious, animal like display of sexual lust and dominance. From a close upshot Shepard and Jack would kiss, Jack’s hands claiming ownership of his body as a rear shot shows Shepard’s hand grip her behind. At this moment Jack would suddenly release herself from him. Back she would walk, a few steps before brushing the surface of the weapons bench clean of its contents and proceeding to unbuckle her pants. From a rear camera shot Jack would drop her pants before Shepard and the player (Jack tattooed ass shot) before using her biotics to pull Shepard into her grasp.

  
“Come on Shepard, we fucking or what” She would impatiently taunt through grit teeth as Shepard quickly undresses with a smirk upon his lips. Naked (Full nude shot, big focus on Jack and her tattoos) Jack would wrap her left arm around Shepard’s neck while firmly grasping his throat with her right, her fist aglow with blue biotic energy. Excited, Shepard would lift her onto the edge of the cleared weapons bench while Jack opens her legs below, her hips also aglow with biotic energy as Shepard enters her. From a rear camera shot (Jack ass and back) Shepard would begin to thrust while Jack, supported by her left arm, flows her hips back and forth above the benches surface. (The atmosphere would rough and animalistic, a stark contrast from a romance scene/ no romance music would be played during the scene) From this rear camera shot and with Jack’s fist still clenching Shepard’s throat in pleasure the camera would pan up into the pipes and life support systems of the lower sub deck, their heavy breathing fading into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween people.


	8. Male Shepard and Jack/Romance (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official girls and guys! Mass Effect: Legendary Edition coming spring of 2021. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBtbf8ssBn0
> 
> Expect weekly uploads from me as well for this fanfic. 
> 
> Also this chapter is set before the suicide mission. Thoughts?

“..I need” Jack would finish as Shepard takes her softly by the chin.   
“It’s alright. No more questions” Jack would gaze deep into Shepard’s eyes. Overwhelmed by emotion they would embrace, holding one another close. Tears trickle from Jacks eyes, her eye liner smudged creating a river of black streaks across her face. 

***ME2 Romance theme plays***

Jack would pull away as Shepard looks on.   
“You’d better not tell anyone about this” She jokes, embarrassed as she wipes away the tears.   
“Well?” Shepard teases only to receive a playful shove from her.  
“Fuck you” She smiles and once more leans into his arms. “I love you Shepard” She follows, a nervousness within her voice, herself emotionally exposed to him and the player. 

***At this moment the conversation wheel would appear for the player with two dialogue options.**

_I’m going to show you how much I love you_  
or   
_I love you._

***If the player chooses the first** Shepard will reply and the camera would fade to black. A camera shot would then open over Shepard’s bed as a fully naked Jack collapses down upon it, edging her way back as Shepard joins her. Shepard would crawl through her legs and kiss her passionately as she wraps her legs around his hips. Leaving his lips Jack would close her eyes and throw her head down upon the pillows as Shepard enters her.   
“Shepard” She would sigh as a larger panning shot extends out, fading to black as he begins to thrust inside of her. 

A final shot would briefly open, the camera hovering down over them as Jack kisses Shepard’s chest.   
“Thank you Shepard, I needed this” Jack would affectionately admit as she lies within his arms, her palms upon his chest while her leg rests over his manhood and thighs. (Jack ass shot) The two would then kiss in a loving embrace as the camera pans out (birds eye shot looking down over the bed) through the ceiling window of Shepard’s quarters, out into space, fading to black. 

***If the player chooses the second** Shepard will reply and kiss her once more. Engrossed in one another’s lips the camera would pan up through the ceiling window of Shepard’s quarters, fading to black, ending the scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack or Miranda? the golden question.


	9. Femshep and Garrus (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this one shorter because I do really like the original scene in game and wanted to keep the same kinda tone.
> 
> Takes place before the suicide mission.

***ME2 Romance theme plays.**

“I want something to go right. Just once. Just…..” Garrus admits as he rests his head against Shepard’s own. The two locked in a quiet solace of mutual love and respect but also a fear for what the future may hold. The camera fades to black. 

The scene would then reopen, the romance theme growing stronger as a nude Shepard (Femshep ass shot) sensually approaches Garrus who is also stood nude (The naked Turian physique is emphasized here to make the species feel more real). Without a word he gazes deep into Shepard’s eyes and embraces her as she rests her palms upon his chest. (Chest shell)

Before the bed they would kiss passionately as Shepard guides his three fingered palm down her back and over her buttocks, making sure he grips it tight. Suddenly Garrus would lift her up and onto the bed as she wraps her legs around him. With growing passion and lust within his eyes Garrus would enter her from below (Off screen) much to Shepard’s pleasurable enjoyment. From a final camera shot over the bed Garrus would begun to thrust as Shepard’s legs continue to wrap further around his waist, her feet meeting, toes pointed up towards the stars and milky way galaxy outside of her quarters ceiling window. Fade to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tali's next.


	10. Male Shepard and Tali (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing which really bothered me about the original trilogy was that we never really got to see what the Quarian's looked like underneath their suits. It was a big missed opportunity on Bioware's part which really would have added to Tali's romance, even without the sex. I've made that correction here and worked with what information was available on the Mass Effect wiki. Enjoy.
> 
> Takes place before the suicide mission.

“People who…who just see the helmet can’t see my expression, so I have to make clear…what I’m….” Tali babbles nervously as Shepard leans in and removes her helmet. He smiles.   
“…Feeling” Tali would finish as the camera holds over her face, a first true look of her (Or any Quarian’s face) the player receives. (This would give a uniqueness to the romance for if Tali is not romanced the player would never get to see what a Quarian looks like) Tali would leap forward and kiss Shepard passionately, her hood falling down as the shot fades to black. 

Reopening through the purple visor of her discarded helmet Tali would approach a nude Shepard, her feminine, purple skinned Quarian body in all its mysterious beauty on display for the player. (Tali bare ass shot) Into Shepard’s arms she would walk, a captivated expression upon her face as she graces his chest with her three fingered palm. 

***At this moment an action prompt would appear on screen for the player**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will grip her firmly at the rear (Another Tali ass shot) and lift her onto the edge of his deck. (The small desk, adjacent Shepard’s bed) Legs around him Shepard would enter her and slowly begin to thrust while kissing her neck as Tali leans her head back with pleasure, their breaths heavy as the camera pans up towards a final shot of the milky way galaxy visible through the quarters ceiling window, fading to black.

 ***If the player chooses not to react** Tali will take the lead and twist within his arms, leading Shepard over to the same desk. Within his embrace she would bend over, a pleasurable gasp released from her lips as he enters her from behind. The camera once more pans up towards the galaxy above outside fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thane, Morinth and Kelly are up next. If I've missed out any ME2 romance characters let me know.


	11. Femshep and Thane (ME2)

***ME2 Romance theme plays.**

“Thane be alive with me tonight” Shepard would say as she kisses him passionately, the camera panning around them as it fades to black. 

The scene would then reopen to Thane as he approaches a nude Shepard stood before her desk. (The first sight of a nude Drell in Mass Effect with a heavy focus on the passion between the two) Softly they would kiss as their fingers slide into the others palms and begin to sensually explore each others alien bodies. Suddenly Thane would lift Shepard high onto her deck, (The picture of the previous romantic interest from ME1 is symbolically knocked down, face first) the two smirking as their eyes lock together as one. Thane would kiss her firm breasts, slowly but surely making his way down her toned stomach as Shepard herself leans her head back with a relaxed sigh. Upon the desk she would arch her back, opening her legs as Thane begins to pleasure her orally, his head between her legs as the camera pans backwards into the fish tank, fading to black amongst a watery sapphire haze. (This maintains an aquatic tone, much like the Drell themselves) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly next.


	12. Femshep and Morinth (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Kelly was coming and she still is but I needed to get Morinth out of my system first. Enjoy.

“Morinth, I can’t deny how much I want you” Shepard declares her feelings.   
“Do you really mean it? You’ll be with me?” Morinth smiles, excited at Shepard’s admission.   
“I will”  
“Come here Shepard” Morinth arises and sensually paces towards her, her soft Asari lips interlocking with shepard’s own, a seductress assured of her skills ready to claim her prize. As they kiss the camera fades to black. 

Morinth’s deadly seductive theme would play as the shot reopens to her nude body (Blue Asari ass and back shot) as she walks sensually against a back drop of stars and space into the arms of a naked Shepard. Taking her hands Morinth would run Shepard’s palms across her body before turning within her embrace. Together before the stars they would kneel as Shepard runs her hand between Morinth’s legs.   
“Embrace eternity” Morinth would say. 

_The following outcome would depend upon the players chosen moral path, Paragon or Renegade._

***Paragon.**  
From a wide shot Shepard and Morinth would glow, consumed by a purple biotic haze of Morinth’s pure blood Asari power, their feminine forms and nervous systems linked together as one against the starry back drop of space. Overwhelmed by a powerful ecstasy Shepard would throw her head back and cry a soundless cry before her body falls limp to the ground, her mind and physical form overwhelmed by Morinth’s power. As the haze fades around her Morinth is left naked and alone, Shepard’s naked corpse at her side. She smiles and looks out into the universal void, seemingly her own, eternity embraced. Fade to black. 

***Renegade.**  
From a wide shot Shepard and Morinth would glow, consumed by a purple biotic haze of Morinth’s pure blood Asari power, their feminine forms and nervous systems linked together as one against the starry back drop of space. Taken with an intense pleasure Shepard would grit her teeth as her eyes begin to glow a bright renegade crimson, her body shakes as she throws her head back in an uncontrolled ecstasy. Sudden intense gasps of orgasmic energy release from Shepard’s lips as a surprised Morinth’s eyes transform into blackened pearl, entering a full meld with the commander. Fade to black.

The scene would then briefly open as the two lay at each others side.   
“You survived?” Morinth would say.   
“You were expecting something else?” Shepard would confidently reply.  
“I melded with you. You should be dead” Morinth firmly asserts.  
“Was I supposed to?”   
“No” Morinth calms herself. “I’m just surprised. My partners, they always end up dead after I share my gift with them"  
“I’m not like those ‘other’ partners you've had”  
“You’re certainly not” Morinth ensnares Shepard with her leg and kisses her passionately, the camera fading to black as they make out before the stars. 

* * *

  
After the Suicide Mission EDI will inform you that Samara (Morinth in disguise) has stolen a shuttle and left the Normandy, scrambling the ships scanner in the process so that Joker cannot track her movement. Shepard is left to her own thoughts as she stares into space before returning to duty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her story will continue in ME3 but Kelly first.


	13. Male Shepard and Kelly (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone. We're officially in the same year as the Legendary editions release. :)
> 
> Extended Kelly romance.

The player will have to interact with Kelly prior to the away mission during which the collectors attack the Normandy, abducting Kelly and the crew. 

“You know commander I was thinking about that hung I give you”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah” Kelly blushes, her stance awkward as she eyes Shepard up and down. “I wouldn’t mind another one” 

_The conversation wheel would then appear for the player._

***Come up to my quarters.** (Triggers Romance opportunity)

or

 ***Maybe later** (This option will rebuff Kelly’s advancement, ending the build up)

The scene opens with Kelly feeding Shepard's fish as he watches, arms crossed. 

“You know Kelly, I didn’t just ask you up here for the fish”  
“The fish need feeding just like everyone else Shepard” She would giggle and turn within the tanks sapphire light.   
“Come here” Finishing, Kelly would approach Shepard and fall into his arms.   
“Shepard..I” Kelly would begin, only for an action prompt to appear on screen. 

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard would kiss her passionately, the camera fading back and forth as Shepard and Kelly undress and fall into bed together naked, (Kelly ass shot) her legs opening for Shepard as he begins to thrust beneath the milky way. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Kelly would finish. “….I care about you Shepard” She would look deep into his eyes. “I want you to be happy”  
“I’m always happy with you around Kelly. I would like to think I make you feel the same way” Shepard smoothly replies. Kelly giggles.  
“Maybe. Only one way to find out” Kelly would kiss him softly, hands around his neck, leading into the sex scene. 

A small piece of extra dialogue would also play when she is rescued from the collector pod during the suicide mission.

“You came, you really came” Kelly would say, hazed as she falls into his arms.   
“You know I wasn’t going to leave you” The two would kiss, much to the crews surprised reactions. 

Romance to continue in ME3….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liara up next.


	14. Femshep and Liara (ME2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Femshep at the end of the shadow broker expansion.

***ME2 Romance the** **me plays.**

“I’m going to need something special to come back to” Shepard whispers into Liara’s ear.  
“I’m open to suggestions” Liara replies as Shepard takes her at the buttock.  
“How about this” She smirks as Liara sighs, fading to black. 

The scene would then reopen to a nude Liara as she walks sensually towards Shepard as she sits upon her bed, her blue asari skin radiating an aura of pure biotic energy. Taken by her alien beauty as she comes within reach Shepard would run her palms across Liara’s hips. Suddenly, Liara would force her lover down onto the bed and climb atop her. (Liara breasts shot) A smirk leaving her lips as she does so. (ME2 Liara is a bit more assertive and lot more confident than in ME, this dominate move reflects this change) Full of passion, she would kiss Shepard upon the lips as she allows the commander to explore her naked body. Slowly but surely, Liara would begin to thrust her hips much to Shepards pleasure.   
“Embrace eternity” Liara would sigh as she throws her head back, her eyes ascending into blacken pearl, their nervous systems intertwined as Liara’s biotic aura envelops them. Both melding together as the camera fades to black. 

The scene would reopen and pick up from the original with Liara saying goodbye to Shepard.   
“Thank you Shepard. For the drinks, and for everything”   
“Come back soon Liara” Shepard would whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUMOUR: Word has it that Mass Effect: Lengendery Edition is coming on 12th March. I certainly hope so. 
> 
> Also, I will be moving onto Mass Effect 3 romances now and making a few changes here and there in the writing.


	15. Femshep and Kaiden (ME3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the final assault on earth.

“Alright Kaiden” Shepard says as Kaiden lifts her up and out of shot, the screen fading to black. 

***I was lost without you plays***

The scene would then open up to a nude Kaiden, his muscular form and firm ass on display for the player, as Shepard lies seductively upon her bed, a playful grin upon her lips. From a behind shot (The focus on Kaiden) he joins her. Without hesitation his kisses her passionately, his hands free to roam her battle hardened feminine physique. As they kiss his hand meets her hip and Shepard stares deep into his eyes. 

***At this moment a reaction prompt would appear for the player.**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will firmly grip Kaiden’s manhood (Out of shot but clearly implied) and guide him down onto her bed. Atop him Shepard would climb and mount him, a pleasurable sigh let loose from his lips as he enters her. With a smirk Shepard kisses him once more as she begins to thrust, her movements soft, slowly gathering pace as Kaiden holds onto her ass. From a rear shot the camera would drift from the two, their sighs and heavy breathing growing louder as the scene fades to black.

 ***If the player chooses not to react** Shepard will softly take Kaiden’s manhood (Out of shot once more) and kiss him passionately. Within his protective embrace Kaiden would pull Shepard close and enter her, both he and Shepard letting out a pleasurable sigh. Knelt, toros to toros upon the bed Shepard would moan as Kaiden kisses her neck and caresses her breasts with his hands. From a behind shot (Kaiden ass shot) he would begin to thrust as Shepard moans within his arms, the camera once more drifting, fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleshep and Kaiden next.


	16. Male Shepard and Kaiden (ME3)

“I lied. I didn’t come here for a quick drink” Kaiden would laugh as Shepard leans into him, fading to black. 

The scene would then reopen to Kaiden as he is stood nude before the commander, his muscular form and firm ass on display for the player as Shepard himself rises into shot from his bed, also nude. The camera switches between rear shots of the two men (Lots of male back and ass shots emphasising their masculine physiques) both staring deep into each others eyes as their lips draw closer and closer. Kaiden and Shepard smirk as they kiss, their hands free to roam each others bodies. A rear shot of Shepard’s hand slides down Kaiden’s back and across his ass which triggers a reaction prompt. 

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will firmly grip Kaiden’s ass and pull him over to the bed. Falling onto his bed Shepard will smirk once more as Kaiden climbs atop, a sigh leaving his lips as the commander enters his behind. Shepard smiles as he gives his lovers ass a firm slap. Atop him Kaiden would begin to thrust his hips back and forth, both moaning and breathing heavily as the camera drifts and fades to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Kaiden will firmly grip Shepards ass and push him over to the bed. Falling onto the bed, Shepard would climb atop him, a sigh leaving Kaiden’s lips as he enters the commander. Shepard would smirk as he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, both breathing heavily as the camera drifts and fades to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femshep and Samantha next.


	17. Femshep and Traynor (ME3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final romance scene between Shepard and Samantha. Enjoy.

“Will you stay with me? Until the call comes?” Shepard asks of Traynor.  
“I think I can mange that” Traynor replies as she kisses her. The screen drifts, fading to black. 

***I was lost without you plays.**

The scene reopens to a nude Shepard, bare foot as she steps lightly across the floor of her quarters. A rear camera shot pans up across her naked body and over her shoulder. (Shepard ass shot) Upon her stomach, with her bum perked up, Traynor stares up in awe at her lovers beauty as she climbs onto the bed to join her. Soft and sensual Shepard runs her palm along Traynor’s legs and across her firm buttocks. (Traynor ass shot) Traynor smirks, nervous as the commander takes her gently at the chin and guides her lips towards her own. Passionately the two women kiss, slowly entangling themselves in each others embrace.

***At this moment a react prompt appears.**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard rolls Traynor onto her back and parts from her lips. Kissing and caressing her breasts, she makes her way down between Traynor’s legs. (Off screen, heavily implied oral sex) Traynor closes her eyes, relaxing back into the soft embrace of Shepard’s pillows. A sudden moan escapes her lips as the camera pans up, a final shot of Traynor lying on her back, her legs open while Shepard pleasures her below. Fade to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Traynor pulls Shepard down onto the bed, kissing and caressing her battle scarred naked body as she takes an active role. She parts Shepards lips. Shepard herself smiles. Playful, she opens her legs below. (Once again off screen, heavily implied oral sex) The Reapers far from mind as Traynor slips her way down. Sliding her head back onto the soft pillows Shepard moans. A final shot pans up of Shepard lying on her back, her legs open as Traynor pleasures her below. Fade to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleshep and Ashley up next.


	18. Male Shepard and Ashley (ME3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note I wanted to say that I hated what they did with Ashley’s hair style in ME3. I thought that she still looked good but I much prefered the tied back, military look she had in ME1, looked far more professional and attractive in my opinion. (Yes Ashley was my romance option for ME1 and ME3)
> 
> This scene takes place before the final assualt.

“Just shut up and kiss me” Ashley says as she gazes deep into Shepard’s eyes. Shepard smiles in agreement as he kisses her passionately. Fade to black. 

The scene reopens to a nude Ashley as she slowly descends the step separating Shepard’s office and sleeping area. The camera pans up Ashley’s legs and across her firm buttocks, (For the player to enjoy) ascending her back to peer over her shoulder where Shepard awaits her by his bed, also nude. Her walk is confident and her touch sensual as she plants her palm upon Shepard's chest. Shepard smirks, as does Ashley, her palm slipping off screen between his legs. (Obviously implied she grabs his cock) Ashley leans into kiss him. 

***At this moment a react prompt appears.**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard will firmly pull Ashley close by her hips and lift her high. Swinging her onto his bed Ashley playfully smirks, a fiery passion within as Shepard climbs atop her. In a flurry of love, lust and passion Shepard kisses and caresses Ashley’s neck and breasts while she wraps her legs around his waist. Heavy of breath, their lips meet once more before Shepard enters her off screen. Ashley moans as Shepard supports her leg, pulling her closer as he thrusts. A final shot pans up from over the bed, Ashley’s arms roaming free across Shepard’s back as he thrusts inside her. Fade to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Ashley will kiss Shepard passionately once more, her hand pressed against his chest while her other remains between his legs. Suddenly she pulls away, a playful smirk upon her lips as she pushes the commander down onto his bed. Amused, Shepard watches as Ashely climbs atop him, her hand still rested upon his chest as she guides his manhood inside of her. She closes her eyes and sighs as he enters, an exhilarated grin upon her lips as she rolls her head back and begins to thrust her hips back and forth. Resting his palms upon her rear cheeks as she thrusts, he to closes his eyes, the Reapers gone from mind. The final shot pans up from over the bed, Ashley atop him. Fade to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it goes without saying as well that in the post love scene, after Shepard awakens from the nightmare with his/her romance, the characters would still be naked. Nobody has sex then puts their clothes back on again just to sleep beside that same person for the night. xD


	19. Femshep and Diana (ME3)

“Well, I can’t refuse an exclusive” Diana smirks as Shepard takes her by the hip.  
“Neither can I” Shepard leans in and kisses her within the turquoise glow of the fish tank. Fade to black.

The scene reopens briefly to a nude shot of Diana, her firm behind in shot as she approaches Shepard who awaits her naked upon her bed. Climbing on top, she sensually crawls into Shepard’s embrace, her breasts (Battle tits) on display for the player as she leans forward and kisses the commander. Exploring the reporters body, Shepard slides her down in front of her, caressing her breasts while kissing her shoulders. Her fingers gentle as they slide across her behind and off screen. (Implied fingering) From a final view over the bed Shepard pleasures Diana as she grips her hair tight. The two women beginning to grind against each other below. Fade to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Femshep and Liara’s ME3 scene! :/
> 
> I do not think I will be writing a scene for them as I feel strongly, after rewatching it, that their romance scene together was pretty well done. Yes, strategic nudity should be disabled and the lighting changed so as to not hide away Liara’s ass, something I hope they do for the legendary edition (Unlikely as it is). But overall I’m happy with what Bioware give us in the original game for them and I don’t feel that I can really add anything else to it. 
> 
> Maleshep and Jack next.


	20. Male Shepard and Jack (ME3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after Jack's romance scene with Shepard in the Purgatory club.

“Shepard, everyone knows you can’t dance” Jack teases. But Shepard, in all his swagger dances anyway. She joins him. The heavy beat of Purgatory's base guiding the player through the fade to black screen. 

The scene reopens to the same heavy base within Shepard’s quarters. Full of lust, Jack snogs an impassioned Shepard as they fall into a close up shot. Her back pressed up against the clear glass of his quarters fish tank, its turquoise glow envelops them both. Heavy of breath and excitement the camera pans back to reveal them to be naked. Pressed tight against each other, Jack wraps her leg around Shepard’s waist, her tattoos on display for the player to admire. Feverish to the beat of the base Shepard turns and carries Jack within his arms. He stumbles across the floor, over discarded clothes much to Jack’s amusement. Reaching his work desk he props Jack up on its edge, bottles of beer and data pads fall to the floor at his feet. He enters her. From a rear shot of Jack, (Jack ass shot with tattoos) perched with the commander inside of her she begins to moan as he thrusts. Their breaths heavy and frantic as the rear camera drifts to the left and fades to black over a model of the Normandy SR-2, Purgatatory's base falls silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus or Miranda next?


	21. Femshep and Garrus (ME3)

"I guess I'm getting pretty good at this, but some practice wouldn't hurt" Garrus tells Shepard as he holds her within his arms, comforting her as they kiss, the screen fades to black. 

The scene reopens as 'I was lost without you' plays. A nude Garrus confidently approaches Shepard as she is stood by her bed, also nude. The camera pans back and forth across Garrus's hardened Turian physique, exploring his carapace coated body as he scoops Shepard up into his arms. Shepard smiles as does Garrus as he walks up onto her bed and lowers her down gently onto the soft sheets, her legs wrapped around him at the waist as she gazes up into his alien eyes. She tenderly strokes his scar, the moment replaced by a kiss of passion. His fingers roam free through her hair before the kiss is broken. Shepard smirks as he moves down her body (Off camera, implied oral) Shepard gazes up at the milky way beyond her quarters ceiling window. Suddenly she sighs, eyes closed she moans as the camera pans up, slow fade to black. 

Garrus would also appear in bed alongside Shepard when she awakens from her nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think about the Legendary edition? Bioware is actually doing more than I had expected, and those ME1 screenshots are looking dope. 


	22. Male Shepard and Tali (ME3)

"Will you stay here with me? until the call comes?" Shepard asks.   
"For as long as you want" Tali replies as she leans forward. Shepard smiles and carefully removes Tali's helm to gaze deep into her other worldly eyes. He lowers her hood, Tali's face exposed for the player as the two lovers kiss. Fade to black. 

The scene reopens to a nude Tali as she strolls towards the commander, her feminine Quarian form the focus. She smiles, her love pure as Shepard rises from his bed. Also nude, Shepard stands before her and extends his palms. Tali takes them. Leaning into the commanders chest Tali kisses him passionately as the commander wraps his arms around her. 

***A reaction prompt appears for the player.**

***If the player chooses to react** Shepard runs his hands down across Tali's hips and lifts her onto his bed. Consumed by her lovers embrace Tali allows the commander to take her as she wraps her bowed back legs him. Shepard kisses her neck as he begins to thrust inside of her. Rested upon Shepard's desk (The smaller one opposite the bottom of Shepard's bed) Tali's purple visor lies, the lovers passionate moans and heavy breathing filling the background as the screen fades to black. 

***If the player chooses not to react** Tali will find herself and pull Shepard towards her. Consumed in him Tali, arms around his neck, leads Shepard towards the edge of the smaller desk beside his bed. The lovers gaze into each others eyes as Shepard presses himself against her. Tali smirks, her three finger palm against his chest as she is lifted onto the desks edge. Full of passion Tali wraps her legs around the commander as he kisses her neck and begins to thrust inside of her in a union of two worlds. Rested upon the same desk Tali's purple visor lies, the lovers moans and heavy breathing filling the background as the screen fades to black. 

Tali will awaken in bed alongside Shepard after his nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely doing Miranda next.


End file.
